The Walking Protoform
by Evening Emerald
Summary: Destroyed Protoforms have been found across Cybertron and a new unidentified signal is located in Iacon-city. Will the new lord get what he wants or does he have to settle for another failure? Throughout Iacon a special femme discovers new and alarming things about Cybertron that might help the Autobots win the war. Will she alert them in time or will the Decepticons capture her?
1. Chapter 01

There has been many filed reports about 'missing protoforms' which is strange, the protoform loading site is off limits to everyone except for staff. The only way some one could get in is from the outside...

Maybe some one got out from the inside.

* * *

I felt my body ache with new life, my joints felt sore and I didn't know where I was. My optics finally went online, and as soon as they did I could see a bright blue light then the colour shifted into separate shapes and then eventually the shapes got there own colour. I now could see brown, black, grey, and what do they call it? Oh right, the colour white. Hmm... White. White... white is my favourite colour now. It looks so real and fake yet new at the same time. I don't really know where I am so I tried to focus on the shapes instead of the colours and texture. I could see grey and black shapes settling in different pods around me, I need to get up and see what is wrong but the first thing that moves is something to the lower right and I can feel it. As soon as it does it goes up to my optics and I see an oval-like rectangle with four long smooth rectangles attached to it, they are white while the oval-rectangle is grey. I feel another rectangle on it and it shorter than the rest but I can still feel it. I will call this a hand and fingers.

Over time I found the rest of my body, two parts were similar and were long and had hand-like things on the end, I called them feet and ankles, the long part called leg and knees. Something was above the legs and twisted them both, making me able to move them, I called these hips. The object that held my thoughts and optics were called a head or helmet. I could tell you more, but you must know what its like waking up like this, realizing that your laying still.

After I learned all the names of my body parts I tried to get out of my pod, but something tugged in my chest as if to say, _'It is safer here, you must not leave your home.'_ I had been laying here for to long for my liking, I don't know the names of certain measurements of time but I still knew that I have been here to long. I tried again without hesitating and soon realized that if I tried hard enough, my legs could make me go!

"Yaa..."

Where did that come from? I looked around the strange place, my legs had only moved me a couple of feet from the pod. I felt a sensation in my throat and... I brought my hand to the new thing on my head and realized I had something that constantly moved even if I didn't know. I will call it lips.

"Yggah..." It did it again!

* * *

"Sir, new signal in Iacon." A strong voice told his leader, "It's unidentified."

The strange leader clenched his fists and sighed, "Send a small unit of drones to check it out. We'll act once we know what it is."

All of a sudden the doors slid open and a frantic Decepticon stumbled in. He crawled up onto his knees until he finally stood up properly and looked for his leader, which was sitting right in front of him.

"Starshock, what is it now?" Growled the leader.

'Starshock' seemed to be more frantic now and fumbled with his words, "There has been many filed reports about scattered protoforms across Cybertron, m'lord."

The leader looked shocked but curious and asked, "What is the state of the protoforms?"

Starshock looked absolutely terrified now. "Um, destroyed?"

_Yet again, another failure._


	2. Chapter 02

I had soon learned that the odd noises coming from my mouth was normal. I was probably acting out of excitement. Excitement... is more good than bad, it can make you fast, happy, or scared. Excitement can make you... Get great feelings inside the spark at times. You probably heard me say scared, I got scared when I heard a creaking and smashing noise when I walked up to the door. The noise came from outside and I soon saw black smoke bellowing up from a place at least... 10 feet away. Counting isn't easy for me, it's probably easy for you, is it? Can you even hear me talk?

* * *

The femme protoform stopped in her tracks and seemed to think for a moment but a look of great shock came over her face soon.

_I can hear you,_ A kind yet deep voice replied in her head. _You are not alone._

"Hhh..." The femme tried to speak but couldn't seem to make thoughts sound like hear-able noise. So she decided to just think because she heard it more in her head than away.

"_Where are you?"_ She thought the question.

_I am with you,_ the deep voice answered in an amused tone. _Literally with you._

"_You are in me?"_ The femme wondered.

_In a way I am, but I am not physically inside your 'body,' as you put it._ It said, _Child, you do not need to call me 'you' all the time and I am not always called 'the voice.'_

The walking protofrom snorted in amusement and curiosity, _"then what do I call you?"_

_My children like to call me Primus. I am like you but at the same not._ The voice stated.

"_I don't mean to sound..."_ The new femme thought for a second to try and figure out a word for 'not-knowing' and 'ignorant.' _"Uh, I don't mean to sound... 'Stupid' or anything like that but what does Children or Child mean?"_

Primus laughed, _It is not bad to not know something. _He stopped and his tone changed, _Sometimes its good to not know._

"_Can you tell me what Children or Child means? Please?"_

If the femme could see it in front of her optics she would have seen Primus smile, _I will tell you what Children and Child means. Child means some one that is created by some one else and Children means more than one Child._

"_Oh, so they both mean the same thing?" _No response and the new femme sighed, _"So you created me? Do I have a name? I think that it would be right for me to have a name if you have a name."_

_Yes, I created you and you do have a name. What do you think a name is?_ Primus asked.

The femme was walking through a shady alley but since she wasn't informed of what could happen in a gross creepy alley like it she was not scared.

"_A name is something that you call and something that you call is usually explained. So a name can explain some one?"_ The femme squinted, almost confusing herself.

_Sometimes a name is given to some one for a reason, so yes if some one did something the name they are given explains it in a way. But just because you are given a name doesn't mean you act the way you think the name... explains. Now I sound like you!_ Primus chuckled.

"_That is not a bad thing, is it?"_ The walking protoform was confused even more and worried too. _"Did I do something bad?"_

Primus would have choked if he could, _No! No you didn't do anything bad! You haven't done anything bad!_

The femme sighed in relief, _"I was confused for a moment, I would have been really worried if I did do something bad."_

Primus sighed too, _Do you still want a name?_

"_Of course I do!"_

_Then I will tell you what a name is. A name is a title that is given to some one that explains it by becoming who they are._ He properly explained.

"_Title?"_

Primus just sighed and gave an annoyed laugh.

* * *

Shockstar lead the small drone unit through the underground tunnels that went directly to Iacon-city. It would take at least half an earth day to get to Iacon from the lords own underground base.


	3. Chapter 03

Primus had just explained to me what a title is and I now know what he is trying to get at. But I still do not know what name should I explain by becoming who I am.

* * *

"_Can you tell me names that were already given so I have an idea?"_ The confused femme asked Primus.

_Do you wish to know names from here?_ Primus said.

The femme protoform had already figured out what Primus meant by 'from here' because before when she was giving names and calls to things she gave a call to the place she started and went to.

"_Of course I do, I want to be original, don't I?"_ The femme laughed aloud for once.

She was completely surprised when the laugh came out, it sounded cute and playful and gave her words a sing-song tone. At the same time her spark felt thrilled to have heard the laugh and she did not feel excitement course through the body but something else quite new to her.

"_What was that? I know that is was me but would do I call it? What does it come from?" _The happy yet curious protoform asked.

_I think I have a name for you!_ Primus sounded very happy, almost to the point of laughing himself, not of amusement but of joy. _You will be named 'Silversong.'_

The newly named cybertronian femme was happy to have gotten a name from her creator, she guessed it was a good name to have from the sound of it but wasn't sure if it just had two combined words in it. Silversong felt that she needed to know.

"_Did you just make that name up or did you just combine two calls together?"_ Silversong asked, her optic ridge raised.

_Why does it matter?_ Primus said, making Silversong a little bit angry, _Oh very well, I'll tell you. I did combine two calls together, the first one is Silver. Silver is a type of metal that is bright grey, almost-white at times and will shine in light. The second is song, song means... It means..._

He couldn't seem to say what it meant, and Silversong wanted to know.

"_Is there a way you could show me?"_ The newly named femme stopped at the alleys end, her optics went wide when she saw a lot of black billowing smoke coming from different places. The rest of what she saw didn't seem to make her scared or confused. The rest was fallen buildings half burned and puddles of pink liquid.

_Silversong..._ Primus sounded sad. _This is what happened when my other children got angry with each other._

Silversong wanted to question Primus, ask him why he didn't stop his children's arguments.

"_What were they like at first, I mean before they argued."_ She asked him, biting her bottom lip in frustration.

Primus sensed that Silversong was angry with him, _I couldn't do anything about it Silversong, all I could do is watch. They brought it upon themselves._

Silversong spluttered, _"Do you feel SAD about it?"_

_Of course I do, some times I wish that I had interfered with there arguing. But I couldn't._ Primus stated.

The femme didn't know what to do or say, so she slid against the building wall, it seemed to heat up when she decided to just think.

* * *

It had been so long since I had decided to sit down on the... Ground...

I had been thinking of what to do or say but maybe I should just leave the subject. Primus had not spoken to me after I had become more silent with my thoughts toward him, he could probably still hear me.

_Yeah, maybe I can hear you._ Primus replied, _Your hungry._

I don't know what hungry means but as soon as he said that I felt an ache in my...

_Stomach?_

Hey I'm trying to... Ugh, why do I bother?

Primus chuckled and if I could see him he probably would be shaking his head.

* * *

Silversong's mouth felt dry and her stomach ached, she looked out at the opening and looked at the pink puddles of liquid. The pink liquid seemed to have a stronger scent when Silversong felt hungry and it smelled faintly of sweetness and earth flowers. Of course she didn't know what flowers were but the energon smelt like sweet scents and earth flowers despite that.

"_Okay, I am hungrry."_ Silversong decided. _"What do I do when I'm hungry?"_

Primus did not sound like there was a problem or a joke, _Do you see that pink liquid over there? That is called Energon. You drink Energon to not feel hungry._

"_But this new place looks so scary, why does the air carry black smoke?"_ Silversong worried. _"I don't like the smell of smoke. If it was white smoke it probably would smell better."_

Primus didn't like this, _Why does the colour matter? Smoke can not harm you, it is just hard to see through._

* * *

Starshock stopped for a couple of klik's so he could rest but a drone said they had no time to waste. The unit leader grumbled and got up and continued walking.


End file.
